


Perfect Harmony 2.0

by littlemissaddict



Series: Tumblr Requests [13]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Love Confessions, Singing, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissaddict/pseuds/littlemissaddict
Summary: Luke dreams of the perfect harmony scene and decides to play the song when Julie walks into find him. The last thing she expects him to be playing is perfect harmony and she finally confesses what happened the day of the dance performance with Nick.
Relationships: Julie Molina & Luke Patterson
Series: Tumblr Requests [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044609
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Perfect Harmony 2.0

_ We create a perfect harmony _

Luke’s mind was foggy as he pulled himself from his slumber. He didn’t even know ghosts could sleep although he guessed that for him it had something to do with what had happened that night after the Orpheum, just another little change for him to get used to. He pushed himself up from where he was laid on the couch as his mind drifted back to his dream and the melody that was still playing in his mind. The dream had felt so real like he was reliving a moment that he had no knowledge of actually happening and he was sure he would have remembered it if it had happened because it involved Julie. Anything that involved Julie he was sure to remember as she just had this energy about her, she drew people's attention even when she wasn’t trying, it was like she was a beacon of light shining through the darkness.

_ You are my brightest burning star _

The words appeared in his mind as if he were recalling lyrics to a song he’d already written and before Luke could stop himself he was up off the couch and searching for his journal, determined to write the lyrics down while he had the chance. Letting out a small whoop of excitement when he found it, he bounced back to the couch with his journal in hand ready to start writing. As soon as the pen touched the page the lyrics just seemed to flow and his hand seemed to fly across the page making his already bad handwriting almost unintelligible but at least he had the song written down. 

Once he was done he let his mind wander back to the dream as he wonders how he had managed to come up with a song like this. It was so unlike anything he had written before and the whole dream where he had been dancing with Julie was so out of character for him but he could deny how happy the whole thing made him. 

He reaches for his guitar and lets his fingers glide over the strings, strumming as he does until it starts to sound like the melody he heard in his dream while humming along to it. He can’t believe how much better it sounds playing it out loud than in his head or how it would sound even better when Julie adds her voice to the music.

He’s so caught up in the song he doesn’t realise that Julie is now in the studio watching him with a panicked look on her face until she calls out his name, “Oh hey Julie, this sounds pretty good right?” he smiles widely until he sees the look on her face. “What’s up? Do you not like it?” he asks, his smile faltering.

“Where-where did you find it?” she stutters and Luke doesn’t think he’s seen Julie this panicked before, “Have you been through my dream box again” she accuses him 

“Funny story I actually dreamt i-” he starts to say and Julie’s stance relaxes slightly until Luke fully registers what she had said “wait why would I have found it in your dream box” he asks confused as he gets up to put the guitar back on it’s stand.

He looks at her to see that she has tensed up again, her arms lifted to wrap around herself, a gesture he recognises from Alex who sometimes does it to comfort himself when his anxiety gets too much. He softly calls her name before he approaches her so not to startle her, he stands in front of her not saying anything just watching as her expression changes and it seems like she’s having an internal debate with herself whether or not to tell him. Luke doesn’t push her to answer instead opting to just wait patiently for her to tell him in her own time. He watches as she opens and closes her mouth a few times as if she was going to say something but then decided against it last minute until finally she speaks.

“It’s-I-well I came up with the song a few weeks ago” she sighs looking up at Luke who gives her a puzzled look, he was sure that she hadn’t mentioned the song to him but then that made sense if it was in her dream box then it was generally off limits but then that still didn’t explain how he dreamt the song. “That day of the dance performance while I was dancing with Nick I was so lost in the music I guess that it just came to me only it wasn’t Nick I was thinking about” she explains a blush now forming on her cheeks and Luke understands what she means as the continue to stare at each other until a thought pops into his head.

“So that’s where the dance sequence came from” he states and Julie’s eyes widen, clearly she wasn’t expecting him to have had the dance dream as well, he thinks reaching for his guitar again “So do you want to give it a try?” he asks, not giving her a chance to answer as he begins strumming the guitar.

_ Step into my world _

He takes a step towards her as he sings, just like in the dream, his eyes not leaving hers but she still seems uncertain as if she’s not sure whether this is another daydream or not. However, Luke doesn’t let up; he keeps singing until he gets to the end of his part and looks expectantly at Julie, hoping that she’ll join him. When she does, Luke’s face lights up with a bright smile and he can’t believe how much better it sounds in reality than it did in the dream. He’s also reminded of how much he loves hearing Julie sing, how hearing her put her whole heart and soul into what she’s singing about makes it sound so much better and he can’t help the warm feeling that spreads through him when he remembers that it’s directed to him, she’s singing about him.

_ The truth is finally breaking through _

He joins her singing now, their voices fitting together so effortlessly and Luke can’t stop himself from wondering if this is how it was always meant to be, him and Julie together, he tries to put those feelings into his lyrics, trying to convey to Julie just how much she means to him. He’s not scared to show her, now that he knows she feels the same.

As they come to the end of the song Luke realises just how close he and Julie have gotten, the only thing stopping them from getting any closer is the guitar in his hands which he’s quick to place back on its stand when they finish. When he turns back to her, he’s already reaching up to cup her face in his hands just like he had done the night after the Orpheum, the night she saved him and the boys with her love. It was something he’d always be grateful for and he knew he’d never be able to thank her properly for it but that wouldn’t stop him from trying.

“Julie I-I love you” he says, his gaze locked on hers as he feels her shift beneath his hands and he begins to worry that he’s said the wrong thing until he feels her coming closer and pushing up on her toes so that she can kiss him. He was surprised to say the least as he was not expecting her to be so forward but he recovers quickly letting his lips slide against hers totally lost in the feel of it that they miss the tell tale noise of someone poofing into the studio.

“Well it took you long enough” Alex says causing the two of them to pull apart with wide eyes before they start laughing as it was bound to happen that either Alex or Reggie would poof in on them, Luke’s just happy that neither Ray or Carlos walked in on them as that would of been awkward for Julie to explain. He presses another quick kiss to Julie’s lips before he moves away to put his journal away not wanting to share the song with the other boys just yet but a groan from Alex stops him before he gets very far. “Okay I’m happy for you both but can you keep that to a minimum when others are present” he says causing Luke to roll his eyes.

“Come on Alex, like we haven’t had to witness you and Willie” Luke teases as Alex lets out a gasp and blushes slightly at the mention of his boyfriend. Julie chuckles as she leans into Luke’s side, they had a lot to talk about but at least they didn’t have to hide their feelings anymore.


End file.
